Final Words
by Jasper Annalise
Summary: Draco is dead and Hermione can't deal with the depression. Will Draco's memory save her just in time? hrd


She sat on the floor, her soul broken. She had no more will to live. Everyone hated her, even those she once considered friends. She took out the knife she had concealed in her robe, the knife that would take all the pain away. She began to cut her wrist, feeling no pain. Her whole body was numb with grief. Blood started to seep from her wounds and drip onto the floor. Her crimson pain. It wasn't enough to console her. She cut her other wrist, watching as the floor around her became red, drenching her robes. She couldn't seem to find the release she needed. She cut deeper and harder, cutting until she came to the bone. Her blood was endless and it soon covered the whole floor of the room. She felt like screaming at herself, _WHY WON'T I DIE?_ Her eyes became filled with tears and her whole vision became blurred, crimson swirling in her eyes. She decided to finally end it, to let go, to die. She brought the knife up to her neck, the metal cool and harsh in her hands. She brought the knife closer and closer to her throat, feeling all fear of what she was going to do seep out of her, as though it had become the blood on the floor around her. _Goodbye cruel world,_ she thought, feeling like she was in a bad romance movie, _I won't miss you and I know you won't miss me._ Just then the door opened revealing the only person she had ever loved, the man she thought had died. Her vision cleared and she stared at him in shock, wondering if he was a ghost. _But he couldn't be a ghost. He told me he would rather die than walk this world forever as only a shadow._ He looked at her and she new he wasn't a ghost. A ghost would never be able to look at her like that, with pain and love at the same time, only showing in his silver eyes. He walked toward her through her blood, making no sound. _Maybe he is a ghost. Or maybe he's just part of my imagination._ He reached her and slowly pried the knife from her fingers. It clattered to the floor a few feet away, the only sound in the still room. He bent down and picked her up. She only now realized how weak she was from all the blood she lost. As he walked out the door he had come in, with her still in his arms, she looked back at the room, wondering how she could have lost so much blood and still be alive. _Maybe I'm not alive,_ she said to herself_. Maybe I'm really still sitting back there on that cold floor, dead as a doornail._ How she wished that this wasn't just her imagination. She needed him back. He brought her to what seemed like a medical room and laid her down on the bed, her blood still seeping out of the fresh wounds on her arms, drenching the crisp white sheets. He silently healed her cuts with his wand and gave her a blood-replenishing potion. She felt a lot better now, though still shocked that he was alive. She had seen her old friends kill him, an image she would never get out of her mind. She still stared at him, the air heavy with unasked questions.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she suddenly asked.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did, knowing it was because of me."

"It's not your fault. It's _theirs. _They're the ones who killed you. Are you really alive, or are you just a figment of my imagination?"

"You'll find out all in due time."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice getting higher and louder as she became angry. "I want to know the truth!"

"I said you'll find out. You will know the truth, eventually."

"All I want to know is if you won't leave me again," she said, her voice getting smaller as she sobbed.

"I'll always be with you."

"I know. You don't hate me, do you?"

"I could never hate you," he said, taking her in his arms. "I'll always love you."

"I know." And with those final words, he kissed her, a deeper kiss than anyone can imagine. The kind of kissed filled with all the love they shared for each other, all the unspoken words, all of the promises for a better future. A kiss that you have to experience for yourself to know what it feels like. As the kiss ended, Draco Malfoy dissapered, leaving Hermione Granger all alone again, but feeling happier than she had ever felt in her life.


End file.
